The primary focus of the proposed research is on the strategies used by a group of Indian women for coping (1) with the drinking behavior of their husbands and (2) with the effects thereof on their families and on themselves. Women whose husbands "can handle liquor", according to a folk classification previously obtained by hierarchical clustering of sorting data, will serve as controls. By comparing their responses to those of women whose man "can't handle liquor", we can discover what behavior is peculiar to the latter, and what is general in a group where there are many other sources of marital conflict besides drinking. Two coping styles are hypothesized on the basis of previous work in this Settlement and elsewhere: (1) one style characterized by "withdrawal" from the marriage bond; (2) another style in which continuing "involvement" is demonstrated. The former is expected to predominate among Settlement women, especially the older ones, and to be associated with a "bad" outcome in the husbands' drinking and with "heavier" (vs. "light") drinking by the woman. Secondary study foci include (1) checking previous descriptions of women's drinking styles in the Indian Settlement, based on informants' normative statements, against those derived in the proposed project from direct observation; (2) exploratory work leading to a study of the development of drinking knowledge and attitudes in Settlement children; (3) and further groundwork aimed at the development of a questionnaire for a detailed, quantitative study of Settlement men's strategies for avoiding alcohol problems. All three studies have important implications for education, prevention and treatment approaches, ont only in programs designed for particular relevance to Indians, but possibly in those with wider application, as well.